Candid Moments
by Hotsherbet
Summary: Dedicated to couple Brian and Zach. Little snippets of warm candid moments. SLASH. (short fics)
1. Fuming Passion

"Hey Brian, I'm going to help out Lane. It looks like she's having trouble with the equipment." Dave informed Brian as he headed out of the garage owned by Lorelei and Rory Gilmore.  
  
Brian stood awkwardly upon a ladder with a paintbrush in hand that dripped with white thickness. The fumes made him dizzy and he couldn't find his inhaler anywhere. He needed a break. Turning his head away from the freshly painted wall he looked outside to see Zach with Lorelei.  
  
He didn't know what made him sick. The sight of Zach with that woman or the overpowering fumes circulating in his nostrils. Brian vehemently reminded himself that there was no solid commitment. Zach hadn't promised him anything and neither did he. However, as he wondered down the ladder this thought did not satisfy him. True, neither Zach nor himself made any promises to their 'relationship' but flirting so obviously in front of him was going over the line.  
  
"So Lorelei..." Zach's annoying voice was loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Brian looked on as he placed the paintbrush down. Zach had his hands in his jeans pockets. Jeans that he had bought for him. He remembered so clearly when he showed Zach the jeans. Brian had told him that he bought those jeans so he could take them off with his own hands and no other person was allowed to touch that zipper.  
  
With hands in pockets Zach leant over slightly towards Lorelei. To Brian's disgust he could almost hear him purring. That purr was reserved only for him. Zach had said so when he had whispered in his ear after being so intimate. Now to Brian's dismay Zach had his golden head tossed back purring like he hungered for some other sexual encounter. He couldn't take the sight anymore.  
  
"Hey Zach I'd really appreciate some help here." He called taking the paint can in his hand.  
  
Zach reluctantly left Lorelei and seemed like the woman was relieved. Zach wondered in the garage with a slight smile and hands still buried in his pockets.  
  
"What was that?" Brian blurted.  
  
Zach sighed "Look man why be so agro?"  
  
Brian stared back at him in disbelief. Shaking his head he took the paintbrush out of the can and handed it to Zach.  
  
"Paint." Brian turned as was about to walk away from him when he felt Zach's hand on him.  
  
"Don't just walk away form me Brian." Zach whispered.  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why might I walk away from you Zach? Tell me."  
  
Sighing, Zach replied "It was a bit of harmless flirting man. Don't' get all screwed up over it."  
  
Brian laughed as he reached for Zach's belt. Tugging it he whispered back "Didn't this one want something more than harmless fun?"  
  
Zach's eyes widened brushing Brain's hands away from his belt and zipper. He peered nervously around.  
  
Brian shook his heading disappointment and steeped away from him. Before he could Zach hands where around his shoulders. He was pushed up against Zach with lips mingling with renewed hunger. It was quick but it told Brian all he needed to know.  
  
"You've got a little paint there." Zach whispered in his ear.  
  
Zach reached out and took off his glasses. Using a thumb he wiped the paint off his cheek tenderly and slowly.  
  
"I wonder Zach if we could borrow some of this paint." Brian chuckled.  
  
Zach smiled, "I'll ask. Dude bring your inhaler I don't want you to die on me." 


	2. Bubbly Love

"What's that?" Zach pointed to the soapy water in the bathtub.  
  
Brian, who was immersed in bath bubbles, lifted his head to see what Zach was pointing at.  
  
"Oh, that. That's my duck." Brian replied sinking into the bath bubbles again.  
  
Zach raised an eyebrow as he stood beside the bathtub wrapped in a skimpy towel.  
  
"Dude I'm not getting in with that thing watching me." Zach commented, moving away.  
  
Brian looked up again. "I can't be in a bath without my rubber duck.  
  
"Aren't you a bit old for rubber ducks? Do you still watch that show with all those Muppets?" Zach laughed.  
  
"Hey! Its called Sesame St, have some respect and no I don't watch it. The rubber duck is a comfort thing." Brian casually informed.  
  
Zach sighed. "Well it's me or the duck. I'm not having some creepy duck watch us have sex."  
  
Brian blushed, "Can't you compromise? It can stay on the other side of the bathtub."  
  
Zach turned around and began dressing in silence.  
  
Brian quickly sat up. He grabbed the duck off the hot soapy water and threw it at Zach.  
  
"There. Happy? God you're so demanding." Brian sunk back amongst the bubbles. Yet from the corner of his eye he could see Zach smile.  
  
Zach almost ripped his clothes off in glee. Taking the skimpy towel off with one simple movement he jumped into the bathtub. His weight made the bath overflow.  
  
Grinning amongst the bubbles, he found Brian. "I thought you liked me like that."  
  
Brian smiled back and took Zach head into his arms. Zach lay on top of him chuckling as they sunk into the depths of the hot soapy water. 


	3. Choc moments

Brian grunted looking aggrevated as he bent over trying to take the lid off a tube.  
  
"This damn lid!" Brian wailed.  
  
Zach looked up from the bed looking tossled. "What are you doing man? You can't keep me waiting like this"  
  
Brian turned from Zach's view and began to mutter to himself.  
  
Zach sighed, getting off the bed. "What the hell are you doing? Is that toothpaste?'  
  
Brian snorted "Of course it's not toothpaste do you think I'd go to all this trouble for toothpaste?"  
  
Zach looked at Brian amused. Brian had a brown tube wedged between his knees. His face was red from the stress it caused to take off the lid.  
  
"Uh huh! I got it! I got it!' Brian jumped up in triumpth, holding the lid in one hand and the tube in another.  
  
Zach laughed and crawled back into bed. Placing one arm behind his head he patted the bed with the other arm.  
  
"Are you joining me anytime soon, now that you've got that stupid lid off?" Zach purred.  
  
Brian grinned. Standing in his boxes he looked coyly at Zach. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Zach folded his arms. "No I don't. I don't care. Ok fine. It's some new toothpaste you found."  
  
Brian frowned. "Zach it's chocolate body paint."  
  
Zach grinned sitting up in bed. "So what are you waiting for?" He demanded.  
  
Brian licked his lips but then suddenly frowned as he peered at the tube.  
  
Zach leaned forward under the bed sheets. "What's the matter now?"  
  
Looking up Brian replied."It has a silver seal."  
  
"So break it!" Zach cried, annoyed.  
  
Frowning, Brian looked at the seal closer. "I need a toothpick. It needs to be poked."  
  
Zach cried in fustration as leaped off the bed. "Give me that! I'll show you how it's done"  
  
"Oh wait! No. I did it! It's done!" Brian chuckled.  
  
Zach stood naked with outstretched arms beside the bed. "Well? Make me your chocolate!" 


End file.
